The Muppets visit Sesame Street
by s82161
Summary: The Muppets find Sesame Street while walking in New York City. The Muppets meet the characters of Sesame Street. They find out that the people in Sesame Street are extremely nice. The Muppets decide to live in Sesame Street.


Kermit the Frog and the rest of the Muppets were walking around in New York City. Kermit saw a sign that read Sesame Street. "What's Sesame Street?" Fozzie the Bear asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's a new place. Let's check it out." Kermit said. The Muppets entered Sesame Street. They were amazed at what they saw. The Muppets not only saw humans but also other puppet characters living there. Kermit and the Muppets walked around in Sesame Street. Kermit saw a blue monster eating cookies. Miss Piggy went up to Cookie Monster and said "Hi. My name is Miss Piggy." The blue monster turned around and said "I am Cookie Monster. Me love cookies." "Do you eat other stuff besides cookies?" Gonzo asked. "Sometimes." Cookie Monster said. "Well Cookie Monster, my name is Kermit the Frog and this is my group. They're called The Muppets." Kermit said, introducing himself and the Muppets to Cookie Monster. "Nice to meet you, Kermit and the Muppets." Cookie Monster said. "Nice meeting you too, Cookie Monster." Fozzie said. "Let's meet some more of the citizens of Sesame Street." Kermit said to the Muppets. The Muppets walked around in Sesame Street some more. Kermit saw a big yellow bird in a huge nest. "Let's go meet this bird." Gonzo said. The Muppets entered Big Bird's place. "Who are you?" the yellow bird asked. "My name is Kermit and this is the Muppets." Kermit said to the yellow bird, introducing him to The Muppets. "My name Is Miss Piggy." Miss Piggy said. "My name is Fozzie." Fozzie said. "My name is Gonzo." Gonzo said. Soon, all the Muppets were introducing themselves to Big Bird. "My name is Big Bird." Big Bird said to the Muppets. "Nice to meet you, Big Bird." The Muppets said in unison. "Is Big Bird your actual name?" Kermit asked. "Yes." Big Bird said. Kermit and the Muppets all laughed. Big Bird was a bit disappointed about the Muppets laughing. _Why are they laughing at my name?_ Big Bird said. "Why are you guys laughing at my name?" Big Bird asked. "Sorry. It's just that's it's a unusual name." Kermit said apologetically. "It was nice meeting you, Big Bird." The Muppets said. "Nice meeting you too." Big Bird said. "Bye, Big Bird." Kermit said. "Bye, Kermit and the Muppets." Big Bird said. The Muppets exited Big Bird's nest. The Muppets came across a human. The Muppets were no strangers to humans, since humans watch their show on TV everyday. The human was a man by the name of Gordon. Gordon was a nice man. He has been living in Sesame Street for many years. "Hi. My name is Kermit the Frog. These are my friends. We're called the Muppets."Kermit said to Gordon. "Hi, Kermit and The Muppets. My name is Gordon." Gordon said. "Nice to meet you Gordon." Miss Piggy said. "My name is Miss Piggy." MIss Piggy said, introducing herself to Gordon. "My name is Fozzie." Fozzie said, introducing himself to Gordon. "My name is Gonzo." Gonzo said, introducing himself to Gordon. Soon, all of the Muppets introduce themselves to Gordon. "It's nice to meet you, Muppets." Gordon said. Suddenly a red monster named Elmo appeared. "Who's this red monster?" Gonzo asked. "Why, this is Elmo." Gordon said, introducing The Muppets to the red monster. "Hi." Elmo said. "Hi, Elmo. My name is Kermit the Frog. This is The Muppets. They're my friends." Kermit said, introducing Elmo to the Muppets. "My name is Miss Piggy." Miss Piggy said, introducing herself to Elmo. My name is Fozzie." Fozzie said, introducing himself to Elmo. "My name is Gonzo." Gonzo said, introducing himself to Elmo. "Nice to meet you, Muppets." Elmo said. "Say, would anyone like to go to Elmo's world?" Elmo asked. "Sure." The Muppets said. Elmo led the Muppets to his world. The Muppets soon found out that Elmo's World is insane.

20 minutes in Elmo's World later.  
"Oh my God!" Kermit screamed. "ELMO'S WORLD IS INSANE!" The Muppets yelled. The Muppets experience in Elmo's World is, let's just say not good. The Muppets found out that Elmo's World consists of a curtain that leads to a another world where a mime named Mr. Noodle lives, a pet goldfish named Dorothy, a anthropomorphic television, and a bunch of other stuff. The Muppets thought that Elmo's World is insane. When the Muppets exited Elmo's World, Kermit said to Elmo "Your world is totally insane. How can you live there. Where are your parents!" "My Parents are not always around," Elmo said to the Muppets. "Don't let us into your world ever again. The Muppets said to Elmo. "Ok. I didn't know that you wouldn't like my world." Elmo said. The Muppets decided that Sesame Street is awesome and they decided to live there.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The Muppets make a decision to live in Sesame Street.**


End file.
